A Diffrent Love Story
by maxigirl121
Summary: What would happen if Jake and Nessie didnt meet when she was born? would she still fall for him or would there be someone else in the picture? R
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**It all happened so fast. The fist connecting to the side of my face, the trees of the forest surrounding our home coming closer and closer to my flying form. Then darkness, nothing else. I thought I would float around the darkness forever. Never finding my way out. I wanted nothing more than to be free of the freezing cold blackness. To be curled up in my mothers' ice cold embrace. Then the fire like pain began to surge through my veins making me wish for the numbing blackness. I was vaguely aware of my mothers' voice hovering next to my ears. That was how bad the pain was. But it wasn't really all over it was flying through attacking certain parts of my body. My left leg, right in the back of my head and along the right side of my ribs. It triggered a familiar memory my mother had told me when I asked her how she had become the gorgeous vampire she was today. But that couldn't be it I was already a half and half (as my dad liked to call me). **_

_**I could hear my father's chuckle from my recent thoughts of my least favorite nickname come to a halt. He was then quiet and I could practically feel my mother's curious gaze stare upon his beautiful features. She must have dropped her shield to ask him a silent question because he had said something about it being odd. But why didn't she just ask out loud. That's when I realized the scents here were different. Not like home and I could hear more than one persons breathing but no heartbeats close by. I could hear one downstairs, outside I was guessing. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to go check out whom the heart beat belonged to. I felt this tugging at my gut, pulling me in the direction. Again I heard my father grunt disapprovingly. **_

"_**How much longer Alice?" a soft creamy female voice asked this woman i had never heard of or seen before. I had never heard it before. "Two minutes and five seconds exactly Esme. But Carlisle, Jake is getting really impatient I don't think its right to make him wait any longer." **_

_**A deeper, rougher voice answered. Nothing like a vampire's sweet melodical voice. And the heartbeat came closer. The calming, tugging feeling in my gut intensified but clamed as well. "She'll want to see me to you know she can probably already feel the pull."**_

"_**Fine Jake but be careful the dad doesn't look to happy." Another deep voice said but this one did have the smooth sound of vampire. My father murmured his agreement to the statement. I couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore, I had to know who the deep calming voice belonged to. As my eyelids fluttered opened I felt my left hand be squeezed by two colder bigger ones. My right actually felt warmer. As my eyes adjusted to the light sparkling of my parents skin like diamonds I saw the eyes from every dream I had had since I was born look back at me.**_

"_**You must be Reneesme it's nice to meet you." His smile was blinding as he held on to my hand like it was a life preserve. My heart thumped wildly in my chest and I winced at the slight pain it caused my ribs. Ive never really been in pain before it was a new feeling I didnt particularly like it. And I could only faintly feel the burning. **_

"_**Your better than morphine I hardly feel a thing." His grin stretched even wider. And I found myself mirroring his stupid grin. While trying to memorize the features from this boy whose been in my dreams since i was born.(being a half and half i remember only being alive for five years)**_


	2. Chapter 2

J pov

I was pacing outside my house. Well my adoptive parents house. The Cullen's were close to Billy, my father, when I was younger. So when my mother died a year ago and Billy couldn't handle raising his son who mirrored her looks they offered to take me in. Six months into living in the house of vampires I started to notice the changes in myself. Next thing you know I'm losing my temper and shifting into a giant wolf. Nothing changed much except that Rose and I have something else to fight about. Emmett, Jasper and I fight in the backyard more often now. And I run around at night with my pack most nights while Esme sits at home and worries. Oh and Alice has yet another reason to run to the mall every other day since I now go through clothes like crazy. But back to my recent predicament, I'm pacing in front of my own house, with my stomach twisting in impossible ways. Why? Good question. I was ordered by Alice and some other vamp to stay out; Carlisle was helping another of their kind and didn't want me getting into some major fight bringing the house down along with the vamps. Yeah there three well two and a half the last one has a heartbeat. And that ones the reason why I'm walking from the front door to the edge of the trees, that hide our house from civilization, a good football field away. That heartbeat has been calling to me since I heard it. It's like there's this string that's pulling me towards the sound in the third floor of the house. Suddenly the heartbeat quickened and I could hear whoever it belonged to breathe in deeply. Alice muttering something to someone else then I heard my name she must have seen it then. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I darted up the stairs going four at a time. I yanked the door open and that tugging feeling intensified but also relaxed, not as painful just need. I didn't really think before I started talking just needing her to know I was there.

"She'll want to see me to you know. She can probably already feel the pull." I said. I heard her heartbeat speed up. I suddenly knew what this feeling was; I had seen it in some of my packs minds. Imprint. It's a little different. She doesn't look like anything I've ever seen. Beautiful yes but not what I'd normally go for. She has the face of an angel. Peaceful and calming, framed by long curly bronze colored hair. She's the total opposite of me. Super tiny and thin. Like if I even tried to hold her shed brake. Emmett murmured something at the same time Alice did. I heard Alice mutter her name for me. Reneesme. It's perfect completely unique. I don't know what possessed me to go over and grab her hand but I did. I held on even tighter when I saw the extent of her wounds. Cuts and bruises along her pale face and a bandage wrapped around her head. More gauze around her ribs where her shirt was pulled up from where Carlisle was working on her. I heard the dude with matching hair growl at me as I held on for dear life to her little hand.

Suddenly her eye lids started to flicker open. Beautiful emerald green eyes stared out at me. I had seen those eyes before. In a reoccurring dream. I knew she was it. My other half. "You must be Reneesme it's nice to meet you." I smiled the most stupid smile I could muster and she smiled right back, the world suddenly felt right and perfect. Her smile was beautiful. Her heart speed up again and she winced from it. Must have broken her ribs. It bugged me that I didn't know what happened or who did this. I just wanted to protect her forever.

"Your better than morphine, I don't feel anything anymore." She whispered to me with another smile playing at her lips. I smiled again her voice was like wind chimes and whispered promises. I just stood there staring into her beautiful eyes and listening to the people (well vamps) around us talk and murmur.


End file.
